Problem: A black jacket costs $$18$, which is $6$ times as much as a green pair of boots costs. How much does the green pair of boots cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black jacket is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of boots, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$18 \div 6$ $$18 \div 6 = $3$ A green pair of boots costs $$3$.